The Gift That Keeps On Giving
by countrygirl2005
Summary: Summary: Vala has a Christmas surprise for Daniel, then gets one of her own.    Rating T for adult situations


Summary: Vala has a Christmas surprise for Daniel, then gets one of her own.

Rating T for adult situations

The Gift That Keeps On Giving

Looking around the living room of our apartment I excitedly went over my check list making sure I had everything in place for Daniel's surprise_. _

Let's see, he is occupied in the bedroom reading some boring archeology magazine. It's snowing beautifully outside. A fire is going in the fireplace and Daniel will be happy that I figured out how to use the fire maker lighter thingamagigamy without burning the building down. Comfy blankets and pillows are piled nicely on the floor in front of the hearth and except for the mistletoe adorned mantle garland and Christmas tree all the lights are out. Daniel's favorite Christmas music is playing softly in the background and we have a plate of gingerbread man cookies to snack on, which like the building, I've managed not to burn. Ok, a bottle of champagne on ice and carton of eggnog with two glasses…no, flutes, yes that's right flutes. And last but not least, I have on my brand new Victoria's Secret Mrs. Claus red silk white fur lined nightie, complete with matching thong, sky high heeled slippers and Santa hat. Yes, yes, I think we're ready. Lying on my side, elbow propped against a pillow and my head propped against my hand, I rested my other hand on my hip and let the baby doll nightie fall open to reveal my midriff. "Daniel, darling?" I call with anticipation.

"Yeah?" He responded as if half listening.

"Can you come into the living room?"

"Just give me a minute."

"I have a present for you." I urged him to come, anxious to share my surprise.

"I'll be right there."

"Hello darling." I greeted him, almost losing my composure when he entered the room wearing nothing but his boxer briefs and that signature sexy smile.

"Vala…uh…er…wow…you did all this for me…for us?"

"Yes darling." I could hardly contain myself as he joined me on the blanket pile. Sure I've seen him in his underwear many times before but he always gets to me...short brown hair, enchanting blue eyes I could lose myself in, did I mention his smile and let's not forget that amazingly sculpted upper body, snug but not too tight boxer briefs and those strong sexy legs of his.

"Do you have any idea how beautifully sexy you are?" When he spoke those gorgeous blues briefly looked into my grey ones. Then he started trailing those wonderful lips of his across my own, teasingly licking my lips and barely touching his tongue to mine. As I started to melt, his affectionate trail continued across my jaw line and down my neck. Oh…my…, all the while one of those rough archeologist hands of his made its own exploration, and with fingers splayed I might add, over my bum and up my back underneath the nightie. I could hardly breathe, much less kiss or do anything else back for that matter. Oh so romantic, almost like our wedding all over again…well it may as well have been 'cause I wore red that night too.

"H…how beau…beautifully sex, I mean sexy I am? What about you, Doctor boxer briefs? Oh…my…Daniel." Those lips found a breast under the red silk and white fur. "Take me now." I begged, all other thoughts lost to his magic.

"My pleasure." He mumbled into my flesh, moist from his mouth and on fire for him.

"Actually darling…mmm…the pleasure…ah…will be mine."

"Vala."

"Umm hmm?"

"Shut up and make love with me."

XOXO

With a thin layer of sweat covering each of us Daniel and I lay in each other's arms amidst the soft blankets.

Feeling the urge for a little snack, I retrieved the Christmas themed plate from the hearth. "Look darling, I made us some gingerbread men…and I didn't burn them."

"I would've eaten them anyway, umm they have icing."

Strategically making sure to get the icing on my finger tips, I fed him a cookie. After practically inhaling it he proceeded to lick the sweet topping right off my fingers, just as I had hoped.

"These are good." He kissed my cheek. "Can I have another?"

"Absolutely," I handed him another cookie. "Someone is hungry."

"Yeah I am." He inhaled a second cookie, then a third. "You wore me out, you know?"

"I wore you out? You wore me out." I leaned the short distance towards him for a quick kiss, licking the icing off his mouth. "So you've enjoyed this part of your Christmas present?"

"This part? There's more? I don't know what can top all this…making love with my gorgeous wife in front of a fire on Christmas Eve."

"I agree that this has been wonderful, darling, but I do have something for you that tops it." I handed him a champagne flute full of bubbly and filled one with eggnog for myself. "We have to make a toast."

"To…uh, Vala? Why do I have champagne and you have what looks like eggnog? You usually enjoy the opportunity for a…oh…my…."

"That's your other present darling."

"Vala, are you saying what I think you might be saying?"

Unable to hold back, I smiled at him ear to ear. "Yes, darling, I'm pregnant!"

"W…what? He looked totally shocked.

"We're going to have a baby."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes and yes."

"When did you go see Carolyn? Oh and how far along are we? I assume everything is ok?"

"I haven't seen her yet because I thought you'd want to be there. I called her though and she wants to see us in a few days to check things out and then do an ultrasound in a couple of weeks. I suspect about 4 or 5 weeks. And I feel wonderful."

"Sounds good and I do want to be there," he looked at me with concern, "but if you haven't seen her yet…"

"I took three positive home tests this morning Daniel and it's been so hard not telling you today. I'm carrying your baby, our baby."

Daniel grinned and placed his hand on my tummy. "We're having a baby."

"Yes, darling, we are…so, shall we finish our toast?"

"Yes we shall. To our baby."

"And many more!" I added to his toast, almost causing Daniel to choke.

After we sipped our drinks, Daniel leaned over me to put them back on the hearth. Rolling back to his side of the blankets Daniel pulled me with him and into his strong arms, our warm flesh pressed together once more.

"This is wonderful news Vala, I couldn't have asked for a better gift. I love you so much."

"I love you too Daniel."

His mouth took mine again…slow and deep, soft and tender, so full of love, so full of passion…simply incredible, which also describes the rest of that night. I couldn't have asked for a better gift either…

XOXO

A couple weeks later at Stargate command infirmary….

"How are things looking Doctor Lam?"

"Yes, Carolyn is the baby alright?"

"Yes, Doctor and Mrs. Jackson, the twins are fine."

"Twins?" We both responded.

Completely thrilled I clapped my hands, smiling as brightly as I possibly could. Not only am I carrying Daniel's baby but I'm carrying two of them. What a wonderful way to start our family. I wonder how Daniel feels about it. He looks completely stunned. I hope he's as happy as me. Oh, he must be because those lips of his are headed straight for mine. And right in front of Carolyn too.

END

Merry Christmas, hope you enjoyed it. Please review : )


End file.
